Space Pirate
|-|Zebesian= |-|Standard Prime Pirate= |-|Aqua Prime Trooper= |-|Plasma Trooper= |-|Ice Trooper= |-|Pirate Grenadier= |-|Dark Pirate= |-|Dark Pirate Commando= |-|Bermuda Pirate= Summary This species seeks to become the dominant force in the galaxy, and their technology may help them realize this goal. Ruthless and amoral, the Pirates care little for the cost of their ambition. Only the results matter and they take these very seriously. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 5-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B with most technology, Unknown with Doomseye. Name: Space Pirate, Zebesian (With various colors, such as: Green, Pink, Gray, Red, Silver, Gold, and Black.), Kihunters, possibly King Kihunter, Shadow Pirate, Pirate Commando, Bruiser, Elite Bruiser, Cloaked, | Dark Pirate Trooper, Dark Commando | Pirate Militia and Aerotroopers (Both with several variations including: The Shield Militia, Armored Militia, Advanced Militia Unused, and the Assault Militia Unused.) Elite Pirate, Phazon Elite/Elite Pirate Alpha, Berserk Knight, Berserer Lord, and Phazite Armored Trooper Unused. Origin: Metroid (Verse) Gender: Consists of Male and Female, but the males are likely the ones that fight. Classification: Mutated Alien (Due to the constant changes to their physiology, generally in response to the planets they arrive on.) | Ing-corrupted Space Pirate | Phazon-corrupted Space Pirate | Heavily Phazon-corrupted Space Pirate Kardashev-Level: Type 2 Population: Unknown, although they inhabit several planets. Territory: Several planets outside Federation Space, notable planets include Zebes, Tallon IV, and Urtraghus/Planet SN-883 (Space Pirate Homeworld). Power Sources: Phazon, Fuel Gel, Afloraltite. Industrial Capacity: Capable of developing Doomseye within a few weeks (Albeit, required several artifacts.), reconstructed their planetary base and the highly advanced Motherbrain on Zebes within a few years. Notably had researched Phazon and implemented in several military fields within two years of its discovery, and recovered in a few months after all related technology had become useless with the destruction of all Phazon. Military Prowess: Unknown, they rarely go on full-scale warfare, rather going about by stealthy attacking the Federation and planets. Notable Members: Mother Brain (Leader on Zebes), High Council (Unknown), Ridley (General), Kraid (General), Phantoon, Dark Samus (Previously ruled over the Pirates), Weavel (Bounty Hunter). Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection (From most pirates), Flight (From Kihunters and other airborne space pirates in the Prime Trilogy), Acid Manipulation (From Kihunters), Invisibility (From Shadow Pirate and Cloaked Pirate), Teleportation (From Space Pirate Commandos), EMP Bombs (From Pirate Commandos), Forcefield/Armor bypassing (From Zebesians), Large Size (Type 0), possibly Summoning (From King Kihunter). Resistance to Plasma, Ice, Electricity (From several Prime Pirates), armor/biological bypassing (From the Black Zebesian), Acid (Can survive their own homeworld). | Dark Matter Projection, Intangibility (Phasing) from Commandos, Resistance to the effects of Phazon. | Phazon Manipulation, Transformation into Hypermode (Which provides Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, and a degree of Regeneration seemingly vary, but should be at least Mid-Low when in Phazon.), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation and Energy Projection. | Portal Creation (Took control over a Leviathan, created wormholes in Federation Force.), Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled Samus Aran in Federation Force, can control entire planets with Phazon.), Biological Manipulation (Have manipulated the genome of a multitude of creatures, including themselves.), Life Manipulation (Created Thardus), Technology Manipulation (Assimilation with Technology, shown in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Hunters), Size Manipulation (As shown in Federation Force), Micro-Black Hole Creation (The Space Pirates created a black hole to rip apart the Planetary barrier of Zebes, would have swallowed the planet if they continued any longer.) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can easily kill Zero Suit Samus' in Zero Mission, forcing her to rely on her Paralyzer and run away rather than physically combating the pirates.) | Planet level (Prior to possessing the Pirates, the Ing were capable of taking hits from the Luminoth, now they are considered stronger and prefer their current bodies. Dark Commandos are considered to be superior to the degree that only Hunter Ings are allowed to possess them.) | At least Planet level (Provided Varia Suit Samus and the other corrupted Hunters a formidable challenger to make them risk full corruption.) | At least Planet level (Have shown the ability to destroy to destroy planets, whether it be with the Mirco-Black Hole Creation, Which according to the Space Pirates, could destroy a planet if let loose; through the bombardment of Leviathans; or augmenting themselves to reach similar levels, such as the Omega Pirate. Unknown with Doomseye (Depicted as the ultimate Space Pirate weapon, however it is possible this is due to its massive range and speed, or because Phazon no longer exists at the time of its conception.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Samus in her Zero Suit, showing that while they usually get blitzed by Varia Suit Samus they can still contend with the Massively Hypersonic+ characters of the verse.) | Massively FTL+ with the standard Dark Pirates, higher with the Commandos (The standard pirate should be at least on the level of the Ing, Dark Pirate Commandos are made specifically to fight off Dark Suit Samus at this point, and managed to fire some shots off against Dark Samus.) | Massively FTL+ (Can contend with Varia Suit Samus and Rundas in some of the weaker incarnations, and contend with 50% Corrupted PED Suit Samus in their strongest variations.) | Massively FTL+ (Have space ships that can follow and fire upon Samus' Gunship. Doomseye's main cannon allowed the Pirates to destroy a Galactic Federation fleet multiple star systems away in a small moment.) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Were fused with Chozo DNA, which gave a normal human this level of power.) | Unknown, likely higher than their previous forms by a large margin. Striking Strength: Likely Town Class (Can still physically hurt Zero Suit Samus without the use of firearms.) | Likely Planet Class (Due to the combined nature of the Ing and Pirates, they should at least be comprable to the Ing who have been shown to hurt others with planet level durability through claw strikes.) | Unknown | Likely At least Planet Class (Can augment themselves to be strong enough to physically damage a person with planet level durability, in the forms of such as the Omega Pirate or other Phazon Elites.) Durability: At least Town level (Completely unfazed by Zero Suit Samus' attacks, forcing her to rely on her Paralyzer and run away rather than physically combating the pirates.) | Planet level (Prior to possessing the Pirates, the Ing were capable of taking hits from the Luminoth, now they are considered stronger and prefer their current bodies. Dark Commandos are considered to be superior to the degree that only Hunter Ings are allowed to possess them.) | At least Planet level (Provided Varia Suit Samus and the other corrupted Hunters a formidable challenger to make them risk full corruption.) | Varies, can reach up to at least Small Star level+ with Phazite armor and plating. Stamina: Superhuman (They can be ripped in half and they will still fight, something we see quite often in the Frigate Orpheon. In the Metroid manga, the pirates had to survive an experience that could lead to death in order to fuse with Chozo DNA. An elite survived only as a brain long enough to be given a mechanical body.) Range: Extended Melee with most energy blades, A few meters with bigger pirate variations. Up to dozens of meters with standard firearms. Possibly reaching Stellar with their own variations of Samus' equipment. | Higher as ing or phazon corrupted pirates. Possibly Universal+ as a Dark Pirate Commando (Can "teleport" out of the local time-space.) | At least Planetary with Black Hole Creation and weaponized Leviathans, Interstellar with Doomseye, Galactic with Portal Creation. Standard Equipment: Quantum Assault Cannons, Photonic Power Scythe, Grenade Launchers (Only used by Grenadiers in Prime 2), Dash Jet System (Common for all Troopers in Prime 3, only equipped by Commandos in Prime 2, were not present in Prime 1), Teleportation (Regular troopers can teleport into battle in Prime 2, high-ranking Pirates can teleport into battle and teleport multiple times throughout a battlefield in Prime 3), Shields (Commandos have portable "energy" barrier shields on their left arms that can deflect projectiles but have a limited time of use, Shield Troopers in Prime 3 have shields attached to their arms, but can be ripped off by Samus' Grapple Lasso), Hyper mode (Strengthens defense and weapons, but take increased damage from Phazon attacks while in Hypermode), Includes multiple variants from Shield Troopers, Advanced Troopers, multiple types of Zebesian Pirates, Berserker Knights (Heavily mutated Pirates due to Phazon) and other creatures like Ki-Hunters and Korakk Beasts (Ridden and cared for by Pirate Hussars). Intelligence: Generally Very High in terms of combat prowess (Despite the relatively small size of the Pirate forces, they are depicted as a massive threat to the entirety of the Galactic Federation. Given their war-bound nature, they often only experience combat and trials to become stronger, even going as far as genetically altering themselves if it means even the slightest of advantages.) Likely Gifted in terms of technology (Have shown time and time again that they can achieve complex technological tasks such as creating miniature black holes or recreating Mother Brain. Have even gone so far that sometimes small bases such as the ones on Aether or Tallon IV are capable of learning and understanding technology that would normally be beyond their threshold, such as the technology of the Luminoth and Tallon Chozo respectively.) Otherwise, extremely low. (Lacks commonsense, such as petting a Metroid or believing it is a good idea to let some free.) | As Ing-infused pirates, they retain their intelligence's advanatages and add on to it with the nearly 50 years of war experience of the Ing, lacking their aforementioned faults of little common sense. | Until the events of Corruption, Phazon infused pirates retained their combat intelligence but otherwise became mindless beasts. In the events of Corruption, they retained their positive intellectual values but lost their personalities and their faults in the process. Weaknesses: They only exist for war purposes, so they started mass producing and became careless about the quality of their weapons or their safety (In Metroid 1/Zero Mission they accidentally released the Metroids, in Metroid Prime by experimenting with parasites two were released and murdered every single Pirate in the ship, etc). | None Notable Key: Space Pirates | Ing-Infused Pirates | Phazon-Infused Pirates | Full Technological Might Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Size Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Technology Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Pirates